When assembling structures, such as aircraft, it may be necessary to bond an object, such as a spacer, to a beam. If assembly is halted to accommodate bonding operations, manufacturing lead time may increase. If assembly continues during the bonding operations, the object may be inadvertently displaced from its intended location on the beam and/or damaged, thereby potentially necessitating costly rework and creating objectionable delays.